Zero's Birthday
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: Zero x Yuuki. This is for The Soundwave1234 Hope you enjoy. Leave a reveiw ;


January 14

The ice-cold wind whipped Zero's face as he stood outside, watching Kaname and Yuuki hug goodbye. _Stupid monster,_ Zero thought as he glared at Kaname. Yuuki finally turned away as the vampire headed back home, wich Zero thought was probably hell.

" Isn't Kaname-sama so nice? " Yuuki smiled, a blush on her face.

" Yeah, sure, whatever. C'mon, we got to get home. " He took her hand. They walked in silence, hand in hand, as Yuuki watched the snow with a big smile on her face.

" ZERO! " Headmaster Cross hugged him as soon as he opened the door. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY! "

" Birthday? " Yuuki blinked, her big brown eyes growing bigger. _Had she seriously forgotten?_

" Yeah, it's nothing. " Zero said in a somewhat annoyed tone, even though deep down inside, he was happy that old man had remembered at least.

" Nothing? " Yuuki tilted her head. " Come on, Zero. Don't be like that. It's your birthday! We got to celebrate! " Her brown eyes sparkled when she looked at him.

Zero studied her. She was wearing a coat and some boots, so she could definately be outside. " Headmaster Cross, is it okay if Yuuki and I go walk around the forest? Just for a while . . . "

Headmaster Cross blinked, burrying his toes deeper into his furry house-slippers. " Sure, Zero. " He said, walking over to the couch. " I left your presents in your room and your cake on your dresser. "

" Thanks. " Zero mumbled and put on his coat. " Let's go, Yuuki. "

" No, wait. " Yuuki said. " Let's go eat some cake first. I'm starving! "

Zero nodded and went to his room, getting the chocolate cake Headmaster Cross had gotten for him. He cut it and gave Yuuki a peice, then put it back. " Aren't you going to eat some? " Yuuki asked. Zero shook his head and sat beside her. She rubbed a peice of it on his mouth. The sweet icing tasted good. " Come on, you know you want some. " She said, giggling.

" Fine. " Zero said, hiding a smile as he took the peice of cake in his mouth.

Yuuki layed her head against his shoulder as she finished up with her cake. Zero took her hand again and led her out the door, taking her to his favorite place. The only place he could get away from Kaname - even just for a little while.

**In the forest**

" Zero! Look, these flowers are enclosed in ice! " Yuuki pointed to wild roses were still in full bloom and beautiful, even if they were in an ice coffin.

" So? " Zero pushed his white hair out of his lavender eyes and sighed. Yuuki looked down, and a sense of sadness formed in the atmosphere. Zero blinked, angry with himself that he had upset her.

" I'm sorry, Yuuki. " He said, hugging her. Yuuki was shocked, Zero never acted like this. She hugged him back slowly, making sure he wouldn't snap at her to not hug him and to go away. . . . But he didn't. Zero looked up at her and somewhat _smiled._

_Zero. Smiled._

" Um, . . . Happy Birthday. " Yuuki said in a soft tone. Zero let go and stood back up, going back to his usual expression. But there was still happiness in his eyes.

" Thank you. " He said to her, looking at the moon, high in the night sky. The stars twinkled around it. " See those stars, Yuuki? By the moon? " Zero's voice was low, barely-audible, but Yuuki could hear him and she nodded.

" Well, you're like the moon. The stars are all beside you, there to protect you. " Zero knew what he said sounded weird, but he didn't care.

" Huh? " Yuuki blinked. She didn't know it. Zero had been telling her that the Night Class, Kaname, Headmaster Cross and him was the stars, all there to protect her. She was the center of all of their lives, even if she didn't know it.

" Nevermind. " Zero started to smile again, since only Yuuki could see. " You idiot. "

" Hey! " Yuuki smiled at him and teased him about his hair. She called him an old man. He called her a midget. Before they knew it, they were laughing so hard they were crying. Zero had never felt so happy. And to think he thought this day would just be another ordinary day.

" Yuuki, " He grew serious again. " I have something to tell you. "

" What is it, Zero? "

This was it. This was Zero's chance. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. . . . " You look pretty tonight. "

He couldn't say he loved her, not even in a situation like this, where they were both laughing and smiling with each other. It would cause too many problems, and would probably just put more pressure on Yuuki. He didn't want to do that to her.

" Thank you, Zero. " Yuuki smiled. " And you look handsome. " She gave him a kiss. A quick, but loving kiss, then turned on her heel and walked back home with a big smile on her face.

Zero stood, frozen just like the flowers, a blush on his cheeks. Warmth soaked into his entire body, his lavender eyes twinkling with love. Love that might even be returned one day. He watched Yuuki go back inside, her short brown hair bouncing behind her coat and her familiar laughter filling the wintery night with a feeling of Spring.

" Happy Birthday, Zero. " He said to himself with a grin.

**Back at home**

" Zero, hi! " Headmaster Cross said from the couch, watching a cooking program.

Zero's purple eyes scanned the room. " Where is Yuuki? " He said, a tone of panic in his voice. Had Kaname came and taken her away? He feared of this all the time.

" Huh? Oh, she went to bed a few minutes ago. She said she was tired; it had been a long day for her. "

Zero didn't bother saying another word to him, he just went straight to Yuuki's room. Yuuki was already asleep. Zero smiled at her and put a blanket on her, then kissed her head. He closed her window, turned off her lamp, took her boots off her feet, then left as quietly as he came.

In his room, Zero sat on his bed with no urge to sleep. He hated being a vampire. Zero took out his blood tablets and stared at them for a long time, wishing vampires never excisted. Wishing that vampires never made these damned tablets and actually bit more people so it would be easier for hunters to find the bastards and kill them.

He sighed and put the tablets away. Laying back on his bed, Zero closed his eyes. He dreamed that night, just like any other night, about Yuuki and her smile. The smile that Kaname and him both wanted to be their own. The smile he and Kaname fought for each and every day with all their might.]

And today, he came closer to winning that fight.

**CREDIT**

Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* This takes place when Yuuki is still "human", if you could not tell. ** I am not sure when Zero's real birthday is, so I just made up one! Like I did for Shiki and Rima. Oh, well.

Leave a reveiw!


End file.
